Woodlegs-SW
Woodlegs is one of the four playable Characters exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. He is one of two Shipwrecked characters that can't be unlocked with Experience. He's a pirate captain with two peg legs that hates staying too long on land and loves treasure. Woodlegs is the captain of a slow but powerful pirate boat. He has his own exclusive hat that lets him find hidden treasure and he is accustomed to living a life at sea, and loses sanity at a rate of -4.8/min whenever he is on land. Furthermore, he has a lower than default maximum sanity, making his mental health very difficult to manage when going for a traditional permanent camp playstyle. Woodlegs lends himself much more to a nomadic playstyle, having no sanity loss at sea, infinite use of his ship's cannon to kill fish, and the ability to find many useful items in treasures all over the map. Overall, Woodlegs is a powerful character in a Shipwrecked world, but has no benefits when playing a base game in Reign of Giants or the Hamlet world. Unlocking Woodlegs is locked in a cage that is found in the volcano. To unlock the cage, players must find three Keys: * The Iron Key is dropped by the Quacken only once. * The Golden Key is received randomly from the Yaarctopus upon trading. * The Bone Key is available on chance by fishing up a Watery Grave. Each dug grave in the vicinity gives the player a higher chance of finding the key. Each Key can be inserted in its hole even if players don't have all of them. After all the Keys are inserted, the cage will break down in smoke. Woodlegs will stand up and will do a jump while tapping his peg legs in the air, then he will disappear in a puff of smoke. The broken cage will drop 2 Boards, 2 Logs, and 1 Rock.\ Special Power Woodlegs spawns with 1/4th of the closest X Marks the Spots revealed on the Map, a Lucky Hat, Spyglass, a Boat Cannon, 4 Boards and 4 Dubloons. The last three let him create a special Boat only he can make the 'Sea Legs'. The 'Sea Legs' has the same durability and speed as an Armoured Boat, and an infinite Boat Cannon that deals 50 damage. His Lucky Hat lets Woodlegs 'sniff out' treasures. That means that as long as it is equipped, new X Marks the Spot treasures (maximum of 6 per hat) will spawn in the current or nearby islands. That makes the treasures renewable when playing as him. The Hat lasts 10 Days and can be made in the Nautical Tab with 3 Cloth, 4 Bone Shard and 10 Dubloons. Both the Lucky Hat and The 'Sea Legs' can be created from the start without any Research Stations. Disadvantage Woodlegs loses 4.8 sanity per minute when on land, and also when hugging the coast with a Boat. This coupled with the 120 maximum Sanity makes it very easy to go insane in the early days. The 'Sea Legs' has no equippable slots and its acceleration is 50% slower. In addition to this, it has a stun immunity of only 1 second compared to the Armoured Boat's 2, but still higher than other Boats. Category:Don't Starve Category:Shipwrecked Category:Characters